starborn_testingfandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle
Reinstated in the year 1701, Oracles are a fairly new rank among the Talori. Living and working within the Temple of Time, they act as seers and keepers of both the past and future. Oracles must have a time related blessing (Clairvoyance, Retrocognition, or Time Manipulation) Overview Following the discovery of the Temple of Time in the year 1700, Oracles are trained to study and record the visions and anomalies the temple provides. Working under the temple's last remaining Oracle, Athalia, these new recruits learn how to hone their blessings and use them in tandem with the temple's visions in order to better understand Aquore's past and try and get a general forecast of the future. While Oracles may come from any walk of life to begin with, once joining the temple's ranks, they dedicate themselves to recording the herd's history and secrets that have been lost for generations, as well as deciphering glimpses of the future. Specially trained Oracles can even learn to navigate the time anomalies in the temple in order to interact with the past, present, and future to better understand it and help direct the herd on it's best course. While the major tasks seem glamorous, the Oracle's mundane tasks are just as important. Aiding in the rebuilding of the temple is a massive undertaking, and the temple's oracles oversee the work to ensure the integrity of the temple is kept throughout the entire process. Oracles also assist in helping visitors sort out their lives, looking to their pasts and futures in order to help them make decisions in the present. Oracle Types * Clairvoyants Tasked with watching and decoding visions of the future, clairvoyants have one of the most difficult jobs. As the future is ever changing, winding down multiple streams all part of the same river, it can be incredibly trying when attempting to decipher what is important, what isn't, what futures are possible and which ones aren't, and of course, discerning what is solid fact and what is metaphorical. Difficult as it is though, it is also one of the most rewarding positions. Visitors often seek out clairvoyants to help them make big decisions that could effect their future, either through visions or other forms of divination. * Retrocognitors Considered the most valuable of the three, retrocognitors use their blessings in order to record history lost to the herd. They spend their days pouring over old scrolls and historical documents looking for connections and inconsistencies. While some visions of the past are straight forward, others are from certain perspectives that leave the truth of the vision shrouded in mystery. Visitors to the temple most often seek out retrocognitors to learn about their family history, or attempt to recover lost memories. * Time Manipulators Making up the smallest group of Oracles, time manipulators are expected to use their blessings to navigate the time anomalies of the temple in an attempt to gain a better understanding of the past and present in order to aid and direct the herd on the course it should go. While Time Manipulators may interact with those they come across in their time hopping journeys, their interactions don't change anything, as the anomalies are still based in echos alone. Visitors seek out time manipulators to assist in fixing recent mistakes, though it doesn't always work out the way the visitor intends. Rank Levels * 25 AP l You spend a lot of time pouring over old scrolls and charts, trying to connect the dots with the visions you've experienced. You may receive the astrologist or loremaster talent early if you wish * 50 AP l '''Your hard work and dedication have not gone unnoticed! You've been gifted Fabric and Book by the Temple's First Oracle. * '''75 AP l With all the time you spend studying old texts and seeking out the temples secrets, you learn something new every day! Add +15 SP to your Wisdom * 100 AP l Being so entrenched in your work can get rather lonely, receive a boa or python for free!